


【汉康】PWP 不可告人

by lokasenna404



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: M/M, Real Men Wear Tights
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasenna404/pseuds/lokasenna404
Summary: 康纳在制服下穿着黑色丝袜。当然这事汉克知道。





	【汉康】PWP 不可告人

康纳型仿生人#313 247 315-51是一个行事果断且极为高效的仿生人。他具备高超的分析模组，适当的社交模组和极高的分析速度。但有一个秘密同事们并不知道。  
他在那套整齐的制服下面，穿的并不是仅仅遮住脚踝的男士短袜。  
而是一双黑色的、直到腰部的女式丝袜，那丝袜紧紧包裹着他的下肢到脚尖，隐藏在制服下面，仅仅露出脚踝的部分。

另一个秘密是，汉克有时悄悄用脚尖去摩擦露出的部分。  
反正也不是第一次了。

事情到康纳坐在副队长家的沙发上那就不一样了。汉克给康纳倒了咖啡，康纳说谢谢副队长我并不喝咖啡。两个人并排坐着，递杯子的时候他偶尔碰到对方的手。  
他不知道什么时候自己的手放在汉克的腿上的，那手不受控制似的焦急抚摸着。  
他看向汉克，那眼神说明他知道会发生什么。  
雷雨交加，好在狗还睡得很安稳。他蹲在汉克腿间，手犹豫又饥渴地抚摸着裆部，随即拉开拉链。他第一次品尝那甜美的性征，感受汉克喉咙发出的喘息。他爱这个，他享受这个。他怀疑过拥有了性爱模组使他变成了不知廉耻的婊子，然而事实就在眼前，如果有安德森——他只要安德森。  
他深深吞入，拔出，发出响亮的水声。他伸出舌头舔舐，抬头看着汉克。对方正抚摸着他的头发，看到这个动作却突然露出笑意，但性器充血得更厉害了。  
他把他拉起来，站在腿间，汉克的手沿着他的腰际逐渐下滑，但突然间离开了。  
“脱下裤子。”汉克说。  
于是他僵住了，但不得不这么做。大家都不知道这里面会有什么，当然汉克知道，汉克知道他凝视自己的时间比任何人都长，仿生人是把一切都写在眼睛里，但是嘴上不说吗？  
汉克也想验证自己的猜想。于是他看着康纳慢慢解开腰带，脱下那条实用主义的裤子，他弯腰时被丝袜包裹的臀部正好露出来，丝袜的拼接线把他的臀部勾勒出来。那黑色的面料包裹着他的腿部，勾勒出膝盖和小腿的线条然后一直到脚尖。这条丝袜没让他变得纤细，却让一切变得诱惑了，是情欲被掩盖的铁证。  
并不等待康纳继续脱下去，汉克将康纳按坐在自己身上。康纳在黄灯一闪间明白了汉克的意图，他深深摇动臀部，前后推动着，一下下摩擦着汉克的勃起处，忽而用力忽而轻蹭，完全没有规律，却掌握了要害。  
汉克示意他起来，然后那条尼龙织物被剧烈的扯下来。如果汉克有与纺织工业抗衡的力气，他会把它撕碎的。这个画面使他的灯圈立刻红了，而后穴分泌的仿生爱液也湿透了那块丝袜。丝袜沿着裤边卷在一起，他的性交口完全暴露在空气中和汉克眼前，而他甚至不知道那里正在无意识地收缩着。  
他扶起那阴茎，对准自己的入口缓缓坐下。那充实感使他快乐，他不知道这是哪里来的，但这很令人惊奇。他吞入了它。汉克的喘息和他的喘息交叠在一起，而他终于吞到底了。  
汉克显然已经不想忍耐，他抓住康纳的腰，缓慢而磨人地顶弄着。康纳发出长长的呻吟。随着加速，他发出短促的单音节。就在他以为汉克要狠狠的操他的时刻，他被汉克一把压在身上。那根阴茎顶到了尽头，他发出一声惊呼。  
“你都快把我搞迷糊了，”汉克说，“……我都忘了重点……”  
他拍了一下康纳的屁股，响声扩散在空气里，康纳发出惊喘声。  
“当你穿着这条黑色丝袜来上班，坐在我办公桌上的时候，你在想什么？”  
康纳的回答是低低的喘息，他快要克制不住了。  
“你以为没人会知道西装革履的谈判专家，脱下衣服其实是个欲火中烧的小婊子？嘴里说着犯罪现场的情况，心里想的全是被亲爱的副队长按在鸡巴上操，直到高潮不出来为止？”  
康纳说不出话，剧烈的羞耻和快感淹没了他的处理器。爱这种自愿的病毒，把精英机型变得淫乱不堪，甚至毫无尊严。  
“……您是对的。”  
“什么？”汉克喘息着继续顶动，回答。  
“您是对的。我想要成为你的小婊子……想要被你操，直到高潮不出来为止。”  
汉克喘息起来，骂了一声操。他抓着康纳的腰剧烈顶动，直到康纳的配合使韵律变成狂风暴雨。汉克射在了康纳身体里。至于康纳，他的预设没错，他和副队长一前一后高潮了。

在事情之后，那个男人称为“贤者时间”的时刻，人类感到仿佛宇宙爆炸一样能量被耗尽，喘息着躺着，享受休息的时刻。仿生人也静静躺着，他也需要一些调整，虽然性爱对于他不是什么高消耗的事情。  
然而汉克想起了一件事，他转过头去，仿生人的眼睛明亮。“康纳？”  
康纳转过头来看着他的副队长。  
“你老实告诉我……你是从第一天就穿着这样的袜子……吗？”  
康纳摇摇头。因为是躺着，他看起来有点蠢。“不是。分析了很多案例，我……”  
老天爷。汉克翻了个白眼，幸好自己现在本来就硬不起来。  
“我很想穿，因为那很性感，羞耻感让我有些快乐，而且会让你……想要我。”  
汉克看着康纳，突然像一个可靠的长辈一样笑了（虽然刚刚把这个年轻人操到死去活来）。“过来。”  
然后汉克就紧紧抱住了他。康纳再一次黄圈了，他希望这样的情景扮演还能有一次。

END


End file.
